


jung taekwoon vs dead by daylight

by cheapdreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom Lee Hongbin, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Jung Taekwoon, Vibrators, like ALOT, poly vixx is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: When Hongbin opens a twitch account, it has unintended consequences.





	jung taekwoon vs dead by daylight

**Author's Note:**

> uhh not a request by an anon or anything but one of my friends was talking about this so?? I wrote it. hope ya'll enjoy. thanks for reading.

Hongbin opened up a twitch account.

At first, Taekwoon didn't care. Okay, well, first he had to ask  _what in the everloving fuck is a twitch_ , but once Hongbin told him he didn't think much of it. He liked gaming and interacting with his fans, and if he wanted to take some time out of his day to do that, it was none of Taekwoon's business. Then Hongbin started ignoring him.

Don't get Taekwoon wrong, he wasn't an attention seeker by any standard. He didn't like skinship unless it was on his terms and he kept to himself most of the time. But in the evenings he liked to curl up against one of the member's sides and read or doze off. With Hakyeon in the military, Wonshik in the middle of promotions, and Sanghyuk starring in a musical, his options were limited. Most days, if Hongbin was streaming, he could make do with Jaehwan, but he was loud and talkative and overall not a great cuddle buddy. Hence, he preferred Hongbin.

It wasn't just hugs and snuggles he missed, either. Taekwoon was used to having five boyfriends to suit his desires, and it was bad enough Hakyeon was gone for two whole years. Wonshik and Sanghyuk were usually too tired when they came home late at night, so Taekwoon let them rest and didn't bother them. That left only a couple to choose from. If Jaehwan was out, Hongbin was gaming, and Taekwoon was needy, he was screwed. And it sucked. 

So, really, it wasn't his fault he resorted to touching himself. 

He knew it was wrong, and he knew if Hakyeon ever found out he'd make sure Taekwoon wouldn't be able to sit down for a month. It was one of the most important rules, just behind promising to use the safeword, and everyone in the dorms knew its value.  _Do not get yourself off without permission_. The thrill of going behind his masters' back sent shivers down his spine. It felt equal parts amazing and embarrassing to spill onto his own pillow, biting down on the fluff to avoid moaning loudly because Hongbin was just across the hall and he didn't know how well he could hear through his headphones. 

He should've known he'd never get away with it. 

He was just so desperate for _something_ ,and since Hongbin was in the other room, absorbed fully in a stupid horror game, he thought he was safe to rut against his sheets, stifling his noises in his own hand. Never before had he so blatantly gone against his rules. It made him feel ashamed, knowing that his masters trusted him and he was taking advantage of it. Yet, the friction was  _so good_ and he was close to cumming for the first time in _weeks_ and--

Taekwoon felt a hand on his hips, pushing them down until they stilled. His heart sank, and greasy dread bubbled up in his throat. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hongbin hissed, grabbing Taekwoon by the hair and twisting his head so he could look up at him. Taekwoon didn't know how to answer, his mouth going dry and his vocal chords becoming uncooperative all of a sudden. Hongbin, obviously not pleased with his silence, lifted his hand from Taekwoon's hips and brought it down hard on his ass. He yelped and attempted to squirm away, but Hongbin dug his nails into his thighs and corrected his position.

"I knew you had a voice in there somewhere. Answer when I ask you a question," Hongbin said. Taekwoon trembled under his icy gaze and tried to make his own body obey.

"I-I was gett-t-ing myself off-f," he said, finally, his voice small and thin. 

"Why?"

Taekwoon didn't know how to make it sound like he wasn't accusing Hongbin. "E-everyone was b-busy and I w-was lonely and- and n-needy so," he trailed off. 

"So you decided to break one of your rules? God, it's like we never fucking trained you." Hongbin slapped Taekwoon's ass again, and he forced himself to stay still. Angering him further would be the exact opposite of helpful. 

"'M sorry, master," he mumbled, earning another hit. He couldn't resist flinching to the side a little bit. 

Hongbin laughed. "You think a 'sorry' is gonna fix this?"

"No, master, not at all," Taekwoon corrected immediately, bracing himself for another hit. It didn't come. Hongbin just looked down at him, thinking. That terrified Taekwoon. 

"Lift your useless ass," he said, finally, and Taekwoon scrambled to obey. "There we go, at least it knows how to take instructions." He pressed a dry finger against Taekwoon's hole and slipped it inside, feeling along his walls. Barely thirty seconds had passed before he added another, making Taekwoon whimper in pain. None of his masters had ever fingered him dry and it  _hurt_ , like his flesh was being burned off wherever it stretched too far too fast. "Make all the noise you want now, you're not going to be able to in a few minutes," Hongbin said, tracing a third finger around his rim. 

 _That_ was ominous. Taekwoon wanted to think about that more, but Hongbin placed another finger inside his hole and every coherent thought was swallowed by overwhelming need and blinding pain. He gasped, stuffing his face into the pillow. "Do you want lube?" Hongbin asked. "Or are you such a slut that the pain is getting you off?" Taekwoon felt a hand curl around the head of his erection and he squeezed his eyes closed as fresh precum dripped into Hongbin's palm. If his cheeks weren't flaming before, they were now. 

The fingers disappeared from his ass suddenly, and the hand left his cock, leaving him aching in more ways than one. He made a defiant noise, half tempted to reach for his dick and finish himself off. He didn't though, because the blunt head of a plug pressed against his rim and slid inside with no warning. Thankfully, Hongbin had been merciful and given it a thin coat of lube, allowing it to settle into place quickly. Taekwoon whined as his body was force to accommodate it, and whined louder when Hongbin left it alone after it was all the way in, nestled against his prostate. He expected to feel the cold grip of a cock ring. Instead, he felt the press of something slightly smaller against his balls, and then something securing it in place. Two more were placed on his shaft. 

"Stand up," Hongbin said, and Taekwoon rolled to his feet unsteadily, groaning when the plug rubbed against his prostate. Hongbin grabbed him by the hair the second he was up and dragged him out of the room and across the hall to his own. His computer was still on, displaying the menu screen to the horror game he'd been playing earlier. Taekwoon didn't have much time to take this in, since Hongbin kicked aside his chair and shoved him into the hollow space beneath the desk. "On your side, back against the wall, spread your legs as best you can," Hongbin said.

Taekwoon had no idea what was going on. This  _had_ to be his punishment, but he didn't understand why he was under the desk. With a tiny noise of confusion, he lifted one of his legs and tilted it back to allow Hongbin access. Now that he wasn't be dragged by his head, he could see the three things on his cock were, in fact, vibrators. His guess was confirmed when Hongbin pulled out a bigger one, with a handle, and positioned it so it touched the tip of his dick. Securing it in place with what looked like tape, he dug around for a bit and procured a few pieces of rope. "Arms and legs together," he said, and Taekwoon let him tie his hands, thighs, and ankles without a fuss. 

"There we go, just a final touch. Open wide." Hongbin shoved a ball gag into his mouth, clasping it around his head and stepping back to admire his work. "You're going to stay quiet while I stream, understand? You wouldn't want our Starlights finding out you're a bad boy, would you?" With that, he stood up and put his chair back where it was, effectively trapping Taekwoon. 

He was just resigning himself to a night on edge when the vibrators buzzed to life. Gasping around the gag, he strained against his bonds and wiggled helplessly. God, it felt amazing. He could hear Hongbin chuckle from above, yet the pleasure made everything so fuzzy he could barely hear him introducing the stream. Biting around the ball gag to silence himself, he clenched his fists and tried not to jerk too much as the waves of arousal washed through him. 

A desperate, muffled "Hongbin," slipped out as he felt his thigh muscles tense and his orgasm approach rapidly. He didn't know if he had permission to cum, but he didn't see how he could stop it much longer. No amount of Hakyeon telling him _'hold it in for me, baby,'_ could train him for this. All it took was a couple more minutes of constant vibrations to tip him over the edge, dirtying the wooden floor beneath his cock with ropes of white.

Cumming felt amazing after being teased and fingered, and all of the tension bleed out of him as he rode his high. When the dust settled, though, he had a new problem. The vibrators weren't stopping, and he could already feel overstimulation creeping up on him. He half sobbed half whimpered and tried to silence himself by pressing his face into the angle between the ground and the desk. The painful sensation of his dick being forced to harden too soon was overwhelming, and he attempted to think about anything else. He was in the process of remembering the words to the last song he'd been listening to when there was pressure on his flaccid shaft. 

He managed another garbled "Hongbin," this one more of a plea than the last. His master ignored him, rubbing his foot along Taekwoon's limp dick until he felt it stir under his touch. Slowly, the pain melded back into pleasure, sparking up his spine and convincing him to buck into Hongbin's ministrations instead of flinching away. Once he was fully hard, Hongbin stopped moving his foot, allowing Taekwoon to hump him like a dumb dog. He knew he'd regret it after he came and the overstimulation set in. For now, though, it felt spectacular, even if rutting against Hongbin made him embarrassed beyond belief.

Right as he was about to cum, the vibrators kicked up a notch, and it took serious effort not to wail and thrash. They milked him through his orgasm, adding to the nasty pile of precum and jizz accumulating near his cock. He started crying quietly as his electric high faded into the painful overload of overstimulation. Again, there was Hongbin's foot, coaxing him back into an erection. 

He didn't know how many hours passed, but he knew it had to be hours. He came too many times for it to be anything under. After four, he stopped counting, since that was the last orgasm where he was able to push out semen, even if it was just a few drops. The rest were dry and full of sharp, stabbing pains and he had to work to keep from screaming. Somewhere along the line, the plug in his ass started pulsing too, and he'd almost wailed.

He didn't hear Hongbin saying goodbye to his stream, too tired and dazed to register words. It was only when he felt hands untying his bonds that he realized he didn't have to be quiet anymore. His tiny sniffles turned into full-blown sobbing within seconds, his tears mixing with the spit running down his chin. "Turn them off, please, please," he babbled, words made practically unrecognizable by his ball gag. Hongbin seemed to understand. 

"It's okay, baby. You'll be okay. Can you do one more for me?" he asked, cupping his crotch experimentally. Taekwoon shook his head frantically, keening when Hongbin's fingers squeezed the head of his cock. "Okay, okay, no more orgasms," Hongbin said, recognizing the broken look in Taekwoon's eyes. Too much, one more would be too much. "I need to take the vibrators off, though, can you stay still for me?"

Taekwoon nodded, muscles relaxing under Hongbin. He reached into his pocket for the remotes and clicked each of them off, gently picking the tape away and placing the vibrators to the side. "There we go, good boy," he said when he finished, shifting so he could move onto the ball gag. He massaged along Taekwoon's jaw, watching for any signs of pain. He didn't find any, thankfully. The ropes hadn't left much of a mark either. "You ready to move, baby?" Hongbin asked, producing a couple tissues from the top of his desk to wipe off Taekwoon's face and the mess he'd made on the floor.

"Yes, Hongbinnie," Taekwoon replied, his voice slurred slightly. The entire world felt like it was coated in a thick layer of fluff, and his head was so empty and floaty that it was hard to say words. Hongbin helped him up on uncoordinated legs, and he was led over to Hongbin's bed. "Woah," he said without thinking. His brain was currently having problems with that. "I never get to sleep in your bed."

Hongbin guided him into laying down on his stomach without rolling off the bed or falling over. "This is special, baby. You were so good during your punishment," he murmured, smoothing his hands along his broad back. He felt a slight shiver run through Taekwoon's skin at the praise and was reminded why he was usually so obedient. "I'm going to take the plug out, okay?"

"Okay, Binnie." He didn't twitch or flinch or even make a noise as Hongbin grabbed the base and started pulling. Once it was free, though, he did whine quietly, missing the stretch of something filling his hole. 

"All done," he said, tossing the plug aside. "You okay, baby boy?" Taekwoon nodded into Hongbin's sheets. "You wanna cuddle?" Nod. Hongbin crawled up the bed to lay beside Taekwoon, assisting his clumsy limbs in curling onto his side. He was always so awkward in his movements while in subspace, and Hongbin found it equal parts endearing and funny. 

"You didn't cum, Binnie," Taekwoon said, tucking his face into Hongbin's neck and rubbing at his crotch. 

"It's okay, sweetheart," Hongbin replied. He started towards Taekwoon's fingers, but he stuck his hand down Hongbin's pants in retaliation. "Fuck, baby boy-"

"Wanna make you cum," Taekwoon whispered, applying pressure to the head of his cock. He hated seeing his master hard and not doing anything about it. 

Hongbin wiggled out of his jeans and boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. "Just like that, yes, good boy," he said, rolling his hips into the grip Taekwoon had on his cock. It wasn't the best handjob he'd ever had, with Taekwoon's head still full of static that slowed him down, but it was still amazing. He'd palmed himself all through the livestream, thinking about how Taekwoon was having orgasm after orgasm ripped from him right underneath his desk, and it felt good to finally get some relief. 

"Will you use your mouth on me, baby? Show master how well you can swallow his cum?" Hongbin asked, and Taekwoon wasted no time squirming his way down the bed to seal his lips around Hongbin's dick. That's all it took for him to cum, bucking into Taekwoon's pliant mouth as he swallowed all of Hongbin's precious semen. 

"Thank you, Binnie," Taekwoon said once he'd licked up every scrap of his master's cum. Hongbin pulled him back up to kiss him, letting his tongue lave over the walls of Taekwoon's mouth and tasting himself. 

"Did you enjoy your reward?" Hongbin asked when they separated, throwing an arm over Taekwoon to bring him closer. He didn't resist, nodding into Hongbin's shoulder and intertwining their legs until he could barely tell whose was whose. "Sleep now, baby, you're going to need to be well-rested for tomorrow."

Taekwoon made a noise of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't think the others wouldn't punish you, did you?"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! if you have any requests - for pretty much any group - or just wanna yell at me hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams).


End file.
